


Awoken

by Gay_Bieber



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Chest Hair, Daddy Kink, Hairy, M/M, Rimming, chest hair kink, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: Shawn Mendes was left heartbroken and devastated after Nick Jonas broke his heart, until a certain friend comes into the picture to help cheer Shawn up. Shawn opens his eyes to how fantastic having multiple partners can feel.





	Awoken

Shawn headed back to his place, trying to swallow down the heartache that tasted sour in his mouth. 

He couldn’t believe he let himself fall in love with Nick Jonas, and all the alpha did was use him for sex. Shawn vowed never again will he let a man treat him that way. 

Not long after he arrived home he heard a knock on the door, Niall was finally here. At least he could have a nice chilled out night with his buddy and forget that this shit happened. 

“Hey bro!” Said Niall happily as Shawn opened the door. His smile was actually intoxicating thought Shawn. 

“Hey Come in, I hope you brought plenty of drinks” Said Shawn letting the Irishman in. 

Niall walked into his house confidently, set his suit case to the side and walked to the kitchen. 

“Now Mendes you know full well you can’t drink till you’re 21” teased Niall taking beers out of the bag. 

“Fuck that shit” giggled Shawn. 

“Damn I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before” admitted Niall. 

“Yeah well, things are changing” Said Shawn as he picked up a beer and bit off the top and spat it across the room taking a huge swing. 

“Are you ok? You seem a little off” Asked Niall concerned. 

“Ahh I kind of got my heartbroken tonight but... I don’t wanna talk about it” Shawn took an even bigger swing of his beer trying to numb himself. 

“I’m sorry bro” Replied Niall with concern. 

“It’s cool! Now let’s have some fun” 

——

Hours past and both men were completely intoxicated, laughing at the stupidest things. Shawn was finally starting to feel better. Plus it was pretty hard not to laugh when Niall was around. 

“He did not do that” laughed Shawn at Nialls story. 

“He did! On tour with the boys Louis would always start picking my chest hair out” Said Niall drinking more beer. 

“Oh god id kill him if he did that to me” Said Shawn. 

“Bro you have to have actually chest hair for him to do it” teased Niall. 

“Fuck you man I’ve got chest hair, look” Shawn unbuttoned his shirt more displaying the few soft hairs on his chest. 

“Call me when you hit puberty” teased Niall some more. 

“Well we can’t all be a gorilla like you” giggled Shawn. 

“I love my chest hair, makes me feel like a proper man you know” Niall did the same as Shawn, unbuttoned his shirt until he could see the thick patch of hair in the middle of his chest. 

“I suppose” Said Shawn.

“You know when I was growing up I used to look at my chest and pits every night begging for hair to start growing and when I did my god I was so happy, I was smooth until I was about 17” Shawn couldn’t help himself but, he was getting turned on. 

“I only really started growing it this year” Said Shawn trying to keep his cool.

Niall finished his beer and moved closer to Shawn. The pair stayed silent, Niall brought his hands slowly to Shawns shirt and started unbuttoning it even more until his toned torso was revealed. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Shawn nervously. 

“Shh, I just want to feel” Niall opened Shawns shirt giving the Irishman a better view. He brought his hand to the soft patch of hairs in the centre of Shawns smooth chest and felt them with his fingers. 

Shawn could feel his arousal growing, he tried to compose himself. 

Then suddenly Niall pulled one of Shawns chest hairs out making the boy scream in shock. Niall laughed hysterical. 

“Your face oh my god” laughed Niall. 

“Fuck you man” laughed Shawn “you tease me for not being hairy and you pull  
One of my few hairs out?” 

“Sorry bro” Shawn pounced in Niall and the pair started wrestling on the couch. Laughing and joking trying to dominate each other. 

In the end Shawn managed to trap Niall underneath him holding the Irishman’s arms above his head. 

“You might be hairier, but I’m stronger” Said Shawn. 

“Yes you are” Replied Niall. That’s when Shawn felt it, Nialls dick hard against his ass. 

“You’re hard” Said Shawn. 

“Then you better get that gorgeous mouth around my cock” Said Niall. 

Shawn bent down and kissed Nialls lips slowly, he brought his hands to his face as the Irishman kissed him back. 

“You’re gay?” Asked Shawn a little surprised. 

“Bi-Sexual babe, and I’ve had my eyes on this ass for years” Niall brought his hand down on Shawns round ass and spanked him hard. 

Shawn growled, if he was every gonna her over Nick he was gonna start now. He removed his shirt completely and tossed it aside. Niall quickly unbuttoned his shirt and did the same. 

Shawn brought his hands down and caressed Nialls body. It was completely different to Nicks hard muscular body. Niall was softer but his chest was a lot hairier and that made Shawns Dick leak. 

He brought his hands down to Nialls hairy chest and caressed it gently, stopping at his nipples giving them a squeeze. 

“Bed room, now” commanded Shawn. 

——-

Shawn and Niall were in bed kissing each other intently and wetly. Shawn placed himself on top of Niall and started to worship his body with his tongue. 

Niall moaned as the bottom draped his tongue across his neck and then fell to the middle of his chest. His thick chest hair felt amazing against Shawns tongue. He loved the feeling of each strand of hair moving around his mouth. 

Shawn then brought his hand down to Nialls bulge and squeezed the hard dick. He lifted off Nialls chest and unbuttoned his jeans. Niall places his hands behind his head revealing a thick patch of hair under his arms. 

He pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time and released Nialls erection. It was average size but really thick, Shawns mouth watered. 

It was also uncut, he grabbed his dick by the base and pulled the fore skin down revealing the shiny red head of his dick. 

“Fuck! Be careful” hissed Niall, the foreskin sat right around the head. 

“Sorry, I’ve never had an uncut dick before” confessed Shawn. 

“Well, feel free to experiment.” Winked Niall. 

Shawn didn’t need another telling. He brought his mouth down to his dick and sucked the Irish mans puddle of Pre cum that gathered at the base. It tasted bitter and musky and Shawn loved it. 

He wanted to impress Niall, so he deepthroated him instantly making the man moan in completely surprise. 

“Fuck!!” Growled Niall. He grabbed Shawn by his hair and started fucking the twinks mouth. 

Shawn moaned around the hard shaft penetrating his throat. He took it just how Nick taught him. He blocked out any thoughts of Nick and focussed and pleasuring Niall. 

“Christ don’t you ever trim?” Asked Shawn pausing to remove a pube from his mouth. Nialls pubic hair lay thick against his dick. 

“I’m all man babe and proud of it” Said Niall breathlessly. 

Suddenly Shawn felt very intrigued, he wanted to see where else Niall was hairy. 

“Turn over” Asked Shawn. 

“I thought I was the top here” teased Niall. 

“You are, but I wanna see your hole” admitted Shawn shyly. 

“As you command” Said Niall. The man turned over and stuck his ass in the air. 

Shawn brought his hands to his cheeks and spread them. Revealing a pink hairy hole. Shawns mouth watered. He couldn’t stop himself he shoved his tongue deep into Niall’s hole feeling his hairy ass against his mouth. 

“Christ!!” Screamed Niall moaning loudly. 

This made Shawn even more enthusiastic. He licked slowly around the hole taking a break to spit on it. Wow it looked glorious he thought. 

“Wow, I’ve never done that before” admitted Shawn. Niall turned over and pounced on Shawn kissing his passionately. He shoved his hands into Shawns pants and squeezed his dick. 

Niall latched onto Shawns nipple and sucked hard making him moan. He licked down his hairy chest, hard abs down his trail and pulled his pants down revealing his dick. 

Niall sucked him instantly. Feeling the hard dick in his mouth bobbing up and down making Shawn moan. 

He sucked him for a while stopping at the head to swirl the tongue around it and taste Shawns sweet pre-cum. 

“Fuck Niall I’m gonna cum” warned Shawn as he felt his orgasm building. Niall sucked and sucked until Shawn was about to explode in his mouth and he popped off. 

“Fuck man!! That’s not fair” wined Shawn. 

“I want you to cum when I’m fucking you” Said Niall grinning wickedly. 

Shawn lifted up and got lube and conforms from his draw and threw them at Niall. 

Niall grabbed Shawn by his leg flipped him revealing his hole. He licked around the hole rimming the bottom. 

After fingering Shawn open until he was ready Niall placed a condom over his raging dick and pressed it against Shawns entrance. 

“Fuck Me” begged Shawn. 

Niall pressed into Shawn slowly. The stretch burnt Shawns hole but he loved the pain. Shawn leaked against his stomach, dick raging. 

“You’re so tight, I knew it” moaned Niall and he started slipping his dick in and out Shawns hole. 

“Fuck, fuck” panted Shawn. Niall found his prostate straight away and jabbed it with his dick over and over. 

Niall bent down and kissed Shawn and he fucked him. Shawn wrapped his around around the Irish man moaning into his mouth. 

Niall fucked him long and slow but as they both reached there peak Niall lost all control and started pounding into Shawn, chasing his orgasm. 

“You’re so beautiful” moaned Niall. His chest hair sweaty and hot, Shawn wanted to lick it so much. The sight of his masculine chest and attack on his prostate caused a feeling he’s never felt before. 

“Oh my god” screamed Shawn. His body shuddered and tingled, the next second he felt pressure on his dick and he came, the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Cum leaked from his dick slowly decorating his body. 

“Jesus Christ” Said Niall in disbelief, he had literally fucked the cum out of Shawn. 

He pounded into the spaced out boy a few more times before pulling out. He ripped the condom off and started tugging himself, chasing his release. He smeared the cum on Shawns abs all over his body with his other hand. 

Niall screamed as he exploded all over Shawns chest, his thick load landing heavily on his sweaty chest. 

“Wow” exhaled Niall. 

“That’s never happened before” admitted Shawn breathlessly. 

“What do you mean” Said Niall Lying next to Shawn. 

“I’ve never cum untouched before” Said Shawn nuzzling into Nialls hairy chest playing with the swearing chest hair. 

“Wow, I’m that good huh?” Giggled Niall 

Shawn gathered the cum dropped on his chest and tasted Niall. He was strong and bitter and Shawn loved every drop. 

He realised, fuck Nick. He was ready to sleep around and fuck as many men as possible, cause if sex can be that good with a man you don’t love, he wasn’t gonna stop.


End file.
